Never Be The Same
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: "She's pregnant,"... These words completely and utterly break Regina. The one man she thought she could trust her heart with didn't love her back. What was she to do now? Was there still any hope for them? Did Robin still care about her? Could Regina forgive Robin for hurting her this badly? (The aftermath of 4x20)
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Be The Same**_

Regina knocked on Robin's apartment door with shaky hands. She was nervous and scared. This would be the first time she would be seeing the town line, where he was going to tell her he loves her. But she was scared then too, and said, "I know."

Now, more than ever, she wanted to hear it from her soulmate. Regina knew she would probably be even more heartbroken seeing Robin's happy family together, but she needed to warn him about Marian. Well, Zelena. Damn, this situation couldn't get any more messed up.

"Robin. Robin open up!" Regina begged, her voice wavering. She closed her eyes, knowing there was a chance Robin wouldn't want to answer. He had Roland, the mother of his son, a life without villains ruining the day, why would he ever want to come back to Storybrooke, let alone see her again?

Just as Regina was about to turn away, Regina's soulmate opened his apartment door. Robin froze. Standing in front of him was Regina. Oh. My God. Regina! He thought he'd never see her again!

"Regina?" Robin whispered, already coming towards her, arms outstretched, ready for an embrace. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin, never wanting to let go again. Neither did Robin.

"W-what are you doing here?" Robin asked, still not fully believing that his ex girlfriend was right here with him now in New York City. Regina sighed at the thought that he cared. He wasn't going to push her away.

"I missed you," Regina whispered, not sure her voice could manage anymore volume. Robin was right here. Right in front of her.

"And I you. What's going on? Why are you here?" Robin asked, a million questions swarming through his head. He wanted to make sure Regina wasn't in any trouble. Then, he noticed she wasn't alone. Tagging along was the savior, and a new girl he's never seen in Storybrooke before.

"I can explain everything. But first, where is Marian?" Regina asked in a rushed manor. Regina needed to save Robin from her sister as soon as possible. It was her fault he was in this mess. If he never met her, Robin wouldn't even be dealing with the Wicked Bitch right now.

"She's at the store. Why?" Robin asked, even more fear coating his voice. He looked Regina in the eyes, and also saw fear in them. What was she scared of?

"Good. Then there's still time. But we have to act fast." Regina pushed Robin into his apartment, quickly followed by Emma and Lily. Of course they left the door open.

"What's this about?" Robin asked, getting annoyed that no one would answer his questions. Regina took a deep breath and looked straight into the crystal blue eyes she always loved to get lost in. But no, those were the good days. She was a villain. Villains couldn't have happy days.

"Marian. We have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is." Robin froze. No, please no. Regina didn't come her because she was…..jealous, did she? He looked at Regina and still saw fear. But now, there was also determination floating through. She was going to bring him back home at any cost. But he couldn't leave his wife.

"What?" Was Robin's single words response.

"She's….my sister. Zelena." Regina finshed, and Robin thought his head was going to explode.

"The wicked witch? But she's dead. We all saw that." Robin defended. Regina was slowly losing hope. Why wouldn't Robin believe her? She knew he had probably forgot about her the moment he left, the moment he got his family back, but why couldn't he trust her? Did he even still _care_ for her anymore?

"Somehow she tricked and went back in time… Robin, she went back, and she killed Marian. She took her place to get back at me" Regina explained gently. Robin took a step back. No, no. This was rubbish. Regina was just jealous. She wanted him to go back to her. She wanted him to want her. But his wife! And now that something had happened…

"No. This is madness." He said, now looking at Emma for a spare second.

"Robin what's going on? And what is she doing here?" A voice called from behind the ex lovers, and Regina slowly turned around. Marian. _Zelena._ It took all the strength in her to not to lunge at her sister's neck and strangle the life out of her.

"It's over Zelena. I told him everything." Regina explained, now her voice threatening and tense. Robin noted that Regina only acted like this when she was trying to be strong.

"What is she talking about? Who's Zelena?" Marian asked, coming over to Robin for protection. Regina stared daggers into her sister.

"Regina. You're scaring Marian." Robin tried, but Regina was not having it.

"Good. Where's the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamour work. Tell me Zelena! Show me, OR I WILL RIP YOU APART UNTIL I FIND IT!" Regina screamed and Robin stepped in, wanting to calm both women.

"Regina, that's enough! Look, I know that this is hard, for all of us! But this is the new reality! I'm with her! I'm with Marian!" Robin screamed. Tears pricked Regina's eyes. Of course. She knew it was a bad idea coming here, but she needed to save Robin. She still loved him, even if he didn't love her anymore. Because Robin loved Marian. He would protect her and go through hell to get back to her. But Regina? He had never loved her. Regina now knew this.

Marian backed away from Robin, a wicked smile growing on her face. "Actually, not exactly." Her coy smile stayed as Marian turned into Zelena, right before their eyes. Robin took a step back, and looked at Regina. Damn it. Regina was right all along. And to make it even better, Robin could see the heartbreak in Regina's body.

"Hello, dear husband." Zelena replied sarcastically. Robin's head was spinning.

"No." Robin muttered. This couldn't be happening.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked Emma, who looked as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

"That was magic." Emma replied simply, wanting to get back to the whole Zelena problem. She just wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Come on Robin. We need to get you and Roland out of here." Regina reached for Robin's hand, but he backed away even further. What the hell was he doing?

"Robin, get Roland and lets go." Regina said more forcefully. Robin just stood there, not knowing what to do. How to tell Regina.

"I think he still wants to say." An amused Zelena replied happily. Still no response from Robin.

"Robin, what are you doing? Get your son and let's go!" Regina urged, reaching for his hand again, but Robin fought away.

"No I can't." Robin argued.

"Yes, you can. Just come with me." Regina was now holding Robin's hand, but still no movement from the other end. She was seriously going to cry. He wanted to stay with his sister more than her.

"Come on. Let's go." Regina urged again, but Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized, "I can't leave her here."

"What?" Regina asked, wondering if she just hear right. Apparently, yes, she did.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Zelena asked, now facing her little sister.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked. She looked back and forth between her sister and her ex boyfriend, waiting eagerly for a response.

"Robin?"

"She's pregnant." Those three little words that ruined Regina's life forever. Those three little words she begged not to hear from him. Those three little words she will never get the pleasure of saying.

Regina froze. Zelena stood, a glowing smile illuminating her face. She couldn't be happier. Now, Regina looked at Robin. And she knew. Regina knew that Robin didn't love her. He never did. He just jumped in bed with the next woman when she was out of the picture. She would rather die than feel this kind of pain.

"Regina," Robin tried, but Regina just shook her head. Before Robin could say anything else, Regina ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She knew this visit would be full of heartbreak, but never this much.

Regina ran down the hallway, out the door, and stopped outside the apartment building, gasping for air. She put her hands on her abdomen, trying to take deep breaths. Everything she already knew was true. Robin. Didn't. Love. Her. More tears.

"Regina!" Robin exclaimed as he caught her outside of the building. He tried to reach for her arm, but she pulled away, so much force. Robin could see how hurt Regina was. Not good.

"Don't touch me." Regina gritted through her teeth. Robin's heart stopped, because Regina's walls were up. He worked hard in the Enchanted Forest to knock them down, and now, his ex lover had put her walls up again.

"Please, we need to talk." Robin begged, but Regina just laughed darkly. She shook her head, still not looking him in the eyes. It was too hard.

"No, we don't. Trust me, I got the picture." Regina stated, and now she was glaring at him. Robin thought back to when he said he still loved Marian. Ouch. That must have hurt, and he couldn't have felt any worse.

"Regina-"

"It's fine. I get it. Any sensible person would get as far away as the Evil Queen as possible." Regina said, and started walking away back to the apartment. Robin's eyes went wide. Regina still thought she was the Evil Queen.

"Love,"

"Call me that one more time, and you won't be able to mutter another word." Regina snapped. Great, they were back to bickering like they were in the Enchanted Forest.

"Listen Robin, seriously, I get it. You left me and went to bed with Marian when I was out of the picture. Now, you're gonna tell me that you're sorry when you're really not, and I really don't want to hear it right now." Regina tried walking away again, but Robin stopped her again.

"I never forgot about you. I thought about you every single moment you were gone." Regina froze and closed her eyes. She wanted to believe Robin so bad, but did he really think about her when he was in bed with Marian? No.

"You know, I wish I could believe you. But you know what? I don't. Because while you were in bed with my sister, I was back in Storybrooke, working my ass off to find a way to get you back! But it turns out you wouldn't have come home anyways, so I just wasted all my time." Regina took a deep breath before continuing.

"When we were at the town line, I….. I really thought you were going to tell me you loved me. But I was scared, and I replied before you could. So tell me. Tell me right now. Were you going to say you loved me? Did you ever love me?" Regina asked, her voice cracking at the end.

For the first time in a long time, Robin was speechless. Regina really thought he didn't love her. Robin hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Tell her he still loves her after everything, only to have her ignore him for having a baby with her sister? Robin didn't answer.

Regina took Robin's silence as a no, and for the first time since she got here, Regina cried in New York City. The tears fell as the cold, hard truth came to the surface. Robin didn't love her. He never did. She was only a mere distraction. She was never more. But to Regina, Robin was never a distraction. Robin was someone she loved with her whole heart. Someone who didn't love her back.

"I should have known I was just a distraction to you. No real feelings, just a fling. Well let me tell you, I'll stay the hell away from you. I won't disturb your happy family any longer." Regina walked away this time, tears over taking her.

…..

Emma and Lily were watching Robin and Regina outside. They knew they shouldn't be, but it was too good to miss. Everything was going as planned, Regina ignoring everything Robin was saying, until Regina asked that question.

"Did you ever love me?" Emma prayed Robin's answer would be yes. Regina deserved happiness and love and her soulmate. She has fought so hard to get back to him over the last few months, and if he said no, all the hard work wouldn't mean anything again.

When Robin didn't answer, Regina started crying. Emma felt so bad for the ex couple. The silence Robin gave as an answer was even worse than a no. Emma didn't hear the rest, just that Regina walked away, crying the most she's ever seen the mayor cry before…..

...

Robin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He didn't answer Regina. He just stood there, too speechless to answer, and Regina had taken that as a no. God, had he just lost the woman who meant the most to him?

Regina walked back to the apartment, in tears. She was sure the others would understand, given the very screwed situation present. Regina felt her red eyes dropping as more tears fell. She didn't want to be this vulnerable in front of anyone, but this was a first.

"Regina," Emma began, but Regina rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Swan." Regina muttered. She started pacing the room, putting the whole room in silence as she tried to think of the fastest way home in a land without magic.

Emma had enough of this. This was bull shit. Robin couldn't just break Regina like this. Not when she wanted so bad to have him back in Storybrooke. Not when Regin ahad spent three months trying to find a way back to her true love. Nope. Emma walked out of the room and stopped Robin half way in the apartment.

"What the hell did you do?!" Emma whisper shouted. Robin grimaced, knowing that this would piss off the blonde. Emma had fire in her eyes. Not once had she ever seen Regina Mills break down, and now, the one person who Emma thought would never do it, he accomplished it. Regina was inside, silently breaking down, tears escaping willingly.

"Emma-" Robin tried, but Regina walked closer to him. Man, if looks could kill, Robin would be dead right now. Sent to the underworld right that instant.

"You know, I really thought you wouldn't be the one." Emma ignored Robin's call of her name. Robin stood there, very confused. What did that mean? Who was Regina's one?

"Excuse me?" Robin asked. Emma rolled her eyes and glared at the man in front of him.

"For as long as I've known Regina, she has never broken down. She's lost her son multiple times, had her memories taken, lost her mother, her deranged, supposedly dead sister, defeated many villains, let you go for the sake of your happiness, and she handled it all. Not one single tear shed. But now? Learning that you, Robin Locksley, are having a baby with her _sister?_ Well that finally did it." Emma explained, definitely past pissed off.

Robin was frozen. Because everything Emma has said was true. No. No no no no no no no no no. This couldn't be happening! He promised Regina he would always be there for her! She had let him inside, he broke down her walls, and know, because Regina let him in, she was broken. After everything.

"No." Was all that Robin could muster up. Emma laughed darkly and shook her head.

"Yeah. You did it. Robin Hood, man of honor. The man who finally broke down the Evil Queen. Congrats! Do you want a trophy? An award?" Emma asked, crossing her arms now. But all Robin could think about was how he lost her. He lost Regina for good.

"This can't be happening." Robin breathed and Emma used all her might not to punch this guy right in his face.

"Just think how Regina feels. Not to mention you never loved her." Regina scoffed and Robin immediately shot up. Emma Swan was not allowed to say that. He didn't want lies spreading around.

"I always loved Regina." Robin exclaimed, but Emma didn't believe him. Why should she? He broke down Regina. And they were friends.

"Really? Because just a few minutes ago, you clearly stated otherwise." Emma glared at Robin. Great, so Swan had heard their conversation.

"You know, I don't even think knowing that you are having a baby with Zelena was the real push over. No, it was what happened. What you didn't have the courage to say. Regina asked you if you ever loved her. Robin, that's all she's ever wanted. Regina doesn't know this, but I do know that she cried when you were gone. At her office, mostly.

"And you know what? She never lost hope that she could get you back. Never one second. But hearing you never even loved her, that was it. Because Regina loves you more than you could even imagine. More than you ever deserve, Robin. Because Regina deserves to be loved and cared for. She lost the one thing she ever had. She lost your trust and belief she was always good. So you better hope to hell that this doesn't cause Regina to go back to her old ways, or else I swear to god, I will end you." Emma breathed, voice full of anger. She didn't know how she was doing it, but she was still keeping her voice down low. It was loud enough so only Robin and herself could hear her. That was all it was meant for.

Emma stormed away, back to the apartment. She found Regina, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. Emma glared at Zelena and started walking over to her. She wanted to strangle this green witch so bad.

"You wouldn't want to hurt an expectant mother, now, would you?" Zelena remarked, voice full of victory. Emma narrowed her eyes at the witch in front of her.

"You know, little sis, I'd love to see who you are in this little one's family tree. Are you the aunt, or the stepmother?" Zelena cackled. Regina tried to ignore her sister, but she knew it was true. But she also knew that she was only meant to be what was meant to be.

"How are you this evil?" Lily questioned from the back of the room. Zelena smiled even more.

"Not evil, Darling. Wicked." Now, Zelena started making her way over to Regina. She sat down next to Regina on the couch, and started speaking again.

"Want to know what the best part was, Regina? The best parts? Obviously, when Robin deleted you from his phone. Honestly, I couldn't have seen him more relieved! Then again, there was the time he declared he never loved you. Now that, that I would pay a million dollars to see again!" Regina let a single tear escape. Well, apparently Robin had already admitted her never loved her, so it was only a matter of time before she heard it from someone else.

"You don't need to state the obvious, Zelena. I already knew Robin never loved me." Regina replied, her voice completely deflated.

"Then why come all this way? Why travel to New York City, to save him, when he really didn't want to be, when you knew he didn't love you?" Zelena remarked. Regina didn't answer. It hurt too much. Zelena fake gasped, put a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still in love with him. You're in love with a man who never felt the same." Regina stood up, not willing to take any more of this.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING I ALREADY KNOW!" Regina screamed and walked out of the room again. Her head was pounding, and she was lucky she was even conscious. She couldn't put anything to seems, and she felt like dying wasn't such a bad fate right now. She could take the death, but she could never take the pain.

Then, she saw Robin standing in the middle of the hallway, frozen. He obviously must have heard the conversation. Well, what better time than to announce it to the world than now? She might as well just have sticked a sign to her back that said: ROBIN HOOD NEVER LOVED ME! OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP WAS NOTHING TO HIM!

"Regina-"

"Leave me alone Robin." Regina begged. Robin shook his head and came closer to her.

"Never." Robin replied, but Regina smiled sadly.

"Why? It's easy. Just do what you did before. When your wife came back, when you left for New York, it was so easy for you. So why not just do it now? Now that i actually want you to leave." Regina bit sharply. She could see the pain in Robin's eyes, but she wondered why it was even there. He never cared about her.

"Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my whole life, Regina. I thought about you every second of every day," Regina didn't believe him. How could she?

"Please, all I beg of is a real talk. Between us." Robin pleaded. Regina held her breath, but released it when she realized she was holding it in.

"Not right now. When we get to Storybrooke, then you can try to explain yourself," Regina called over her shoulder as she left Robin standing there, hoping he hadn't screwed everything.

Regina was his everything. Regina _is_ his everything. And he won't give up on her. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! All of the support of this story is absolutely mind blowing! Thank you all so much for everything, and sorry for the very late update! I had severe writer's block with this story, but now I'm back and ready to write! I hope you all like this chapter! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Everyone was outside, getting settled in the cars they would take to drive home. Zelena would drive over with Emma and Lily, and against her complaints, Regina was driving with Robin and Roland.

"Regina," Robin tried to hold her hand, but she flinched away immediately, too heartbroken to even think about talking to him right now.

"Leave me alone." Regina snapped and walked over towards Emma, leaving Robin speechless. He could tell how much damage he had caused on Regina's heart and soul, and it was tearing him apart. He wished all of this was a nightmare so they could go back to the way things were.

Emma saw Regina walk away from Robin after he tried to reach for her hand. She cursed Robin for even thinking of doing that, after everything he's said here, and she felt bad for Regina. She didn't deserve this kind of torture.

"Please remind me why I must ride with _him_ back home." Regina glared at Emma, and the blonde took a deep breath.

"Regina, we can't have Robin and Zelena in the same car. It's dangerous." Emma finished, and Regina rolled her eyes. Little did they know, Regina would love to ride with Zelena over Robin right now. She just couldn't deal with all of this, especially if Roland was going to be in the back seat.

"And you don't think me and Robin together is dangerous?" Regina asked sarcastically, and Emma frowned. Yes, she thought it was terribly dangerous, Regina or Robin might explode at any second, but this was what had to be done.

"You guys can't be mad at each other forever, Regina. You need to talk to him." Emma urged, but Regina scoffed. She was never going to be ready for that talk with the person who still held her heart after all the drama. Why did they even need to bother with talking if she already knew everything she didn't want to hear? Robin never loved her, left her multiple times, and cares about Zelena more than her…. That basically covers it.

"Why would I want to know everything I don't want to hear? Trust me Miss Swan, there is no point." Regina walked away from the blonde, agitated. She knew what was about to come.

Regina was about to get into her car when a tiny voice called to her, so much excitement bubbling over. Regina turned around and her heart broke in her chest all over again. Roland.

"Gina!" Roland called, and before she knew it, Roland was wrapping his arms around Regina's legs. Regina looked down with tears in her eyes. She could have had this. A life with her, Henry, Robin, and Roland. But now, that would never happen.

"I missed you so much, Gina! I can't bewieve you're actually here!" Regina chuckled at Roland's speech. He was absolutely the cutest thing on earth, next to Henry, of course.

"I missed you too, Roland," Roland gasped in surprise and hugged Regina's legs even tighter.

"Really?!"

"Really," Regina smiled, happy that at least someone in the Hood family had thought about her while their stay in New York.

"Can we go home? I want to go back home," Roland whined, and Regina tried not to laugh at the tired five year old. Home. Roland thought of Storybrooke as home. Regina smiled for the first time she arrived in the Big Apple.

"Yes, Sweetheart. We are going right now," Roland pushed away from Regina's arms, jumped up and down, squealing like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Yay! Daddy, did you hear Gina? We are going home!" Roland ran to his father, still as ecstatic as ever. Robin held him in his arms, and smiled, but Regina could see the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Why wouldn't it? He had his family, and that was all he ever wanted. She was just a distraction to him.

"Yes, my boy, we are going home," Blue eyes met fierce brown ones, and Regina looked away quickly, knowing it would be a very long car ride home.

…

It was official. Regina was avoiding Robin. The whole car ride, they either talked about Roland, or nothing at all. Robin tried to talk to her, personally, but Regina glared at him, threatening him with a fireball.

When they got back home, Snow White, David, Hook, Henry, and Maleficent were waiting for them on the sidewalks by Main Street. One look at Henry, and Regina felt a wave of homesick all over again.

She missed Henry so bad. She left her baby to the Uncharmings just so she could retrieve the man who never loved her. _Love is weakness,_ her mother said, and only now was she starting to believe it.

Regina got out of the car before Robin could even attempt a conversation with her, and went straight to her son, wrapping him in his arms.

Of course, Henry had no clue what Robin had done. No one else here did. So when he saw the heartbreak in Regina's eyes and the sadness in her voice, he immediately looked at Robin, who seemed to have this sick look on his face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Henry asked quickly, and Regina cursed herself. She should have known that Henry would see something wrong in her. Apparently, she should have known a lot of things.

"Nothing, Henry. Nothing that matters now," Regina sighed, bringing her son closer to her. But Henry's eyes drifted towards a certain redhead getting out of Emma yellow bug.

 _Zelena._ What was she doing here? Wasn't she _dead?_ Or was that normal now? People coming back from the dead.

"Mom, what is _she_ doing here?" Henry asked, and when Regina pulled away, she could see Zelena making her way to them. She had a victorious smile painted across her slimy face, and Regina just wanted her to stay as far away from Henry as possible.

"Well, isn't this a lovely family reunion, Sis?" Zelena smirked, and Regina felt like she was going to be sick. Zelena was taking everything away from her, again.

"Stay away from Henry, Zelena. Or I won't hesitate on throwing a fireball your way," Regina warned, but Zelena just smiled like she won the lottery. But to her, she did. Because Robin and Regina would never be together after the stunt she made.

Zelena couldn't be any more proud of herself.

"Oh, but you wouldn't hurt your niece, now would you?" Regina's face went pale, and Henry's mind was racing.

 _Niece?_ His mother didn't have a niece. What was Zelena talking about?

"Niece?" Henry asked, and Regina put her head down. She swore she would kill Zelena if it was the last thing she did.

"Oh, you didn't tell your precious little Henry? Whoops," Zelena smiled wickedly as Henry tried to figure out what was really going on.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked worriedly. Regina looked like she was about to cry, and Zelena looked like she was about to rule the world. If only their spots could be reversed.

"Henry, it's complicated," Regina breathed, and Zelena rolled her eyes. Every little damn thing with her sister was complicated.

"Is it? Or you just don't want to tell him the truth?" Zelena asked, and Regina glared at her older sister.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Zelena, or there won't be a problem to solve," Regina threatened, and with false hurt, Zelena placed a hand over her heart, looking straight into the brown eyes she's resented for so many years now.

"Pity. You think Robin's child is a problem," Henry's eyes went wide and his mouth practically fell to the ground. _Robin's child?! Robin had a child with Zelena?!_

"That's enough of you, witch. You're coming with me," David strolled over to them, took Zelena's arms behind her back pushed her away from Regina and Henry.

Silence met ends with the duo for a few moments, both not knowing what to say to the other.

"Is it true?" Henry whispered, not sure if his voice could do anything else at the moment. Regina looked at her son, wishing she could have given him a better life. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve villains trying to destroy him because of her past, didn't deserve the Wicked Witch as an aunt, Rumple as his grandfather, and he certainly didn't deserve the Evil Queen for a mother.

She completely ruined his life.

Regina nodded her head, not trusting her voice to do anything, and a single tear fell down her cheek, escaping her right eye. She expected Henry to scream or yell or do something of the sort, but instead, he caught her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her, giving his mother a hug Regina didn't know she needed.

But she did. She loved Henry, and being away from him even for a few hours was too long. And now, he would have to do what no one else even tried. He would have to help put the missing pieces of the broken queen back together.

…..

He really did it this time. He broke the person he loved the most. The one person he promised not to do such, and he couldn't even keep that oath. Robin Locksley broke Regina Mills heart, and he knew it.

The way she looked at him, with sadness, disappointment, anger, regret, resentment, and heartbreak in her eyes sealed the deal. Those beautiful brown eyes used to be filled with happiness and love when he was near. And now?

Now, she couldn't even look at him at all.

They had been happy. For a little while. Two weeks of pure happiness, but it was all discarded when his supposedly _dead_ wife came back, and he had left to be honorable.

Honorable up his ass. The honorable thing was to stay with the woman he loved. Not to stay with his wife because he made a vow. The vow was gone the day she died in his arms, and Robin should have realized it.

Marian was not the same. It all made so much sense now. Because it wasn't Marian. No, not at all. It was Regina's deranged half sister. The Wicked Witch.

He wanted to kill her. Throw her against the wall and kill her himself. For everything she's done to him. To Roland. To Regina. To their relationship. But he couldn't.

He couldn't hurt his _daughter._ No matter what. Even if she was made out of lies and deceit, Robin would still love her like he loved Roland. She had nothing to do with any of this. His daughter shouldn't have to pay for her mother's mistakes.

Robin kept his head low as he made his way through the quiet, vacant streets of Storybrooke. He had just passed Granny's, making his way towards 108 Mifflin Street. More importantly, Regina's.

They had to talk. They had to. Or else things between them would never be okay again. Robin was praying that Regina could forgive him, after all the pain and heartbreak he put her through, but his faith was already inkling away, knowing that if he was in her position, he would never forgive her.

Here he was. The Mayor's home. Regina's house. The place he's only been once, which was a memory he would never forget. And now, he was sure he would never forget this moment, too.

Robin moved slowly towards Regina's front door, knowing this might very well be the last time he would. When he reached the hardwood that would open and change both their lives, he took a deep breath.

This was it.

…..

 _Knock knock knock._

Regina was sitting on her couch, curled up in a blanket, a box of tissues by her side, along with a glass of wine, when she heard three little knocks on her front door. It couldn't be Henry. He didn't knock. He didn't have to. It was his house.

Emma definitely wouldn't be here willingly, so she was out of the picture, Zelena was locked up in the basement of the hospital, Snow was with Maleficent and Lily, so that only meant one other person.

The one who caused the tears rolling down her face. The one she gave her heart to without warning. The one that she was still in love with, no matter what she told herself.

Regina wiped her eyes and got up from the couch. This was the moment she and Robin would be officially over. He had moved on, and clearly, he didn't need her anymore. Even if she needed him like she needed oxygen.

Regina closed her eyes before she opened the door, and what she saw on the other side made her freeze completely. Mesmerizing blue eyes that usually held light and happiness were now staring back at her, blank and emotionless.

…..

Red, puffy eyes.

Messy hair.

Pale skin.

Runny mascara.

Natural, softened lips.

Wrinkled clothes.

He did this to her.

He knew it as soon as he saw her.

Robin made Regina this way.

…

"Regina," Robin breathed, and to him, even with everything he's seeing from her, she's as beautiful as ever.

Regina almost shuddered when her name left his lips. She couldn't do this. She wasn't strong. Who was she kidding? How could she ever be ready to lose her soulmate?

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, her eyes traveling anywhere but his crystal blue ones. She meant for her voice to sound menacing, evil, angry, but it came out vulnerable, both of them not used to hearing that kind of emotion from her.

"We need to talk," Robin explained softly, hoping to put Regina at ease. He didn't want to fight with her again. Never again.

"We already did," Regina mumbled, just wanting to slam the door right in his damn pretty face. Robin sighed, and took the tiniest step closer towards her. She didn't flinch, but that didn't mean she wanted him to come any closer.

"Please," Robin begged, and reluctantly, after giving it thought, Regina decided that he couldn't possibly do any more damage. She let him in, no words exchanged, and Regina wondered if this was yet another mistake she was making.

Robin and Regina walked into the lonely living room, both taking a seat on the couch, Regina sitting as far away from Robin as possible.

"I'm so sorry," Robin apologized, ready to let his heart and soul bleed if it meant Regina would take forgive him. Let alone, take him back.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Regina said, looking down, not brave enough to look up at her ex. It would only cause more pain, and that was the last thing she needed.

"Regina, about what I said earlier….." Robin started, but Regina cut him off with a sad chuckle, humorless in every way.

"Trust me, you made things very clear," Regina glared at the floor, not enough courage to take on the intensity of Robin's eyes. She knew as soon as she looked into them, she would be trapped. Forever.

"No, I didn't. I didn't mean any of it," Robin said hurriedly, trying to convince Regina otherwise, but she wasn't in the right mindframe to believe any of his petty attempts to dissuade her at the moment.

"Right. You didn't mean to leave me, or play house with your little family when I was out of the picture, or sleep with _her_ not even a week after you crossed the town line!" Regina glared at him this time, letting the anger guide her.

Because pain was hurtful. Anger was not. She could deal with anger.

"Regina, I thought she was my wife! You did too!"

"Yes, but not once did I lose hope, Robin! You gave up on us the moment you left town, and you moved on with my sister! I spent every single day that you were gone trying to find a way to bring you back home, and while I was fighting for us, you were sleeping with another woman!" Regina screamed, getting off of the couch, pacing the room.

She wanted to throw something. Scream at the top of her lungs that this wasn't fair. That _life_ wasn't fair. She wanted to throw her wine glass into the fire and watch it burn. She wanted to aim her fireballs at a certain wicked redhead. She wanted to get away from everything and everyone who caused her pain.

"You're talking like you've never lost hope either! What was I supposed to do?!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, agrier and more frustrated than ever before in his life. Regina didn't know what to say. Robin's never raised his voice like this at her, and truthfully, it scared her.

"Well, my first guess wasn't to sleep with Zelena!" Regina yelled, ready to play this game. If Robin wanted a fight, she would bring a fight. And she was never one to lose.

"We all thought Marian was just Marian, not some psycho witch trying to destroy everyone's lives! Hell, you were the one who told me to move on!" Robin exclaimed, also raising his body from her couch, standing opposite of the brunette he was totally in love with.

"Understanding it and seeing it are different, Robin! Do you really think I wanted to see my ex boyfriend with his _wife_?!" Regina asked sarcastically. How could he even argue with her about this? Hwo could he possibly think he was the victim in all this?

"This isn't working," Regina explained, her voice back to it's normal range of sound. Robin looked at her like a deer in headlights. She couldn't have just said that. She couldn't. He needs her.

"No, Regina, please. We can work this out and-" Robin begged, but Regina looked down, telling herself not to cry. This would all be over soon. She would be out of Robin's life, and his out of hers.

"No, we can't. This is something we can't work out Robin." Regina has finally given up. She saw how torn Robin was, but she knew this was for the best. Even if it would eventually kill her.

"You can't give up, Regina!" Robin shouted, getting desperate for his ex girlfriend to see the light. The same one he never got the chance to see.

"Why not?! You did!" Regina shouted back, letting the words roll of her tongue. Robin's face softened. He knew she was right. But he still needed her in his life. Or else he wouldn't make it.

"Regina, I….. I _care_ for you." Robin begged. Regina's heart broke again for what felt like the millionth time that day. She should have known it. Should have known it from the very beginning. Robin didn't love her. He only made it worse.

"Robin, we both knew this would end one way or another. Please don't make it any harder than it has to be." They were both a mess. Neither of them wanted this, but it had to be done. For what reason, neither of them knew.

"So that's it? Are you just going to forget about us? That we're soulmates." Regina glared at him. He had absolutely no room to talk. None at all.

"That's the only reason that you stayed! Because I told you my damn fate! You never even loved me!" Regina screamed, tired of holding everything in. If they were done, then at least they could fight now. And Regina had a lot of emotions swirling through her body.

"I stayed because I wanted to!" Robin defended. Regina shook her head and laughed darkly at the ironic sense of words said. No one would ever want to stay with the Evil Queen willingly.

"You left because you wanted to!" Regina yelled and now they were both at the risk of saying things they shouldn't. They were both upset about what was going on, but no one could do anything about it. Believe it or not, but Robin Hood moved on from Regina Mills.

"Well it's not like you made it easy! What was I supposed to do?! Go back to the Evil Queen?!" Robin screamed. He immediately regretted every single word he said.

Regina stood there, shocked, hurt, loveless. Robin had actually done it. He called her what her true self was. He called her as what everyone saw her as. He called her as what he saw her as.

Robin couldn't believe what he had just done. He saw her break down silently, her walls caving back up. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"Regina,"

"You were supposed to come home to _me,_ Robin…... You were supposed to come home to _me_ ," Regina whispered, tears in her eyes and voice. She couldn't do this. No matter how many times she told herself she could, she couldn't.

"You would have come home to someone who cared about you with their whole heart. Who loved you enough to wait months for you to come back. But you will never see that person now. Because, just like everyone else, you see me for who I truly am," Regina finished strongly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"No, no. That's not who you truly are. We both know that," Robin tried to reach for Regina, but she moved backwards, too afraid of what his touch would do to her.

"Your time is up Robin. It's over," Regina whispered, and before Robin could even speak a single syllable, Regina used her magic to relocate Robin to the forest he's grown familiar to over the long months be's been there.

Regina collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out. Because this time, this time she finally did it. She lost Robin forever. And her heart would have to pay the price of living without her soulmate.


End file.
